chatangorperfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
1308822845AishwaryaRaiBachchanfemaleleadofHeroine.jpg|AISHWARIA ROY|linktext=INDIAN STAR 'WE WILL INTRODUCE SOME FAMOUS SOCIAL NETWORK HIGHLIGHTING ABOUT THEIR MOTIVE SERVICES AND FACILITIES,THEIR ROLE IN OUR INTERNET HISTORY ,THAT HAS MADE THIS TECHONOLOGY PART OF OUR LIFE SITTING AT HOME ,WE WILL TAKE STEP IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER SO THA T ANY SOCIAL NETWORK COULD NOT BE DEGRADED BY OTHERS UPGRADING,,BECAUSE IN OUR EYES EACH SOCIAL NETWORK IS EQUAL.IN FAME AND IN NAME IN PERFORMANCE ,IN SERVICES,AND IN FACILITIES.'ONE SUPERIOR NAME OF THE CHATANGO RP'ers WIKI IS ALSO ADDED IN THIS HISTORY,WE NEVER CAN FORGET THE ROLE OF CHATANGO WIKI IN OUR SOCIAL NETWORK HISTORY,THAT IS PERFORMING MOST NOBLE TASK OF SERVICES TO THE PEOPLE. TO UNDERSTAND IN DETAIL PLEASE FOLLOW THE LINK BELOW. INTRODUCTION TO FAMOUS SOCIAL NETWORK AS PART AND CONTRIBUTION OF SEARCH ENGINES,SOCIAL NETWORKS ,FAMOUS WEBSITES IN OUR NEW TECHNOLOGY,AS PART OF INTERNET BROWSERS,VIDEO CHANNEL,SOFTWARE MAKERS,MEDIA PLAYERS,IMAGE VIEWERS,SCREEN CAPTURE,FTP SERVERS.ACTIVE SEARCH RESULT,SEARCH ENGINE OPTIMIZERS,DOWNLOAD MANAGER,UP LOADERS,WEBSITE CREATORS,BLOG CREATORS,WINDOWS INSTALLERS,TECHNOCRATS,COMPUTER PRODUCTOR ,COMPUTER PARTS AND ACCESSORIES MANUFACTURERS AND MANY MORE.TO UNDERSTAND THE ROLE OF ALL RELATED WEBSITES,SOCIAL NETWORKS,WEB BROWSERS,SEARCH ENGINES,SOFTWARE AND ALL PRODUCTORS AND MANUFACTURERES OF SOFTWARE,IN OUR INTERNET AND COMPUTER HISTORY ARE ENTITLED TO THANK AND REMEMBER ABLE ALL TIME. TO UNDERSTAND THE ROLE OF ALL OF RELATED , FOLLOW THE LINK BELOW. SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL 'IN THE END OF THIS PAGE WE PRAY GOD GIVE MORE POWER TO ALL MEMBERS OF OUR INTERNET MEDIA AND COMPUTER TECHNOLOGY,TO GET MORE PROSPERITY AND THEY COULD PROVIDE MORE BETTER SERVICE FOR PEOPLE.WE SHOULD ALWAYS REMEMBER THE CONTRIBUTION OF ALL INVENTORS,BY THEIR OBLIGATIONS NOW WE ARE AVAILING THE ALL OF EBENFITS ACCORDING TO OUR DESIRES.' ALTAF GHORI 'The "computer" is an ensemble of different machines that you will be using to get your job done. A computer is primarily made of the Central Processing Unit (usually referred to as the computer), the monitor, the keyboard, and the mouse. Other pieces of hardware, commonly referred to as peripherals, can enhance or improve your experience with the computer. ' 'To use the computer, you must first turn it on. To do this, the first thing you should find is the power switch that is used to put the unit on. Nowadays, it is usually located in front of the computer. Pushing it would start the computer. ' 'The computer works by receiving and giving instructions (in future lessons, we will learn that an instruction or a group of instructions is actually called a program). For example, when you press the power button, you give the instruction to the electricity to "wake" up the computer. This instruction causes the computer to start giving its own instructions to internal parts. One of the instructions is called BIOS (it stands for Basic Input/Output System). The BIOS instruction starts checking "everybody", asking "Are you OK?", "Are you OK?", "What about you?". If a certain part that is important doesn't respond (for example if a certain important object such as the keyboard or mouse is not connected, which means it will not respond when the BIOS asks, "Are you OK?"), then the BIOS may interrupt everything, or it may continue checking. If the BIOS comes to a conclusion that this computer is not worth using, it would display an error and may not let you do anything significant. If the BIOS "thinks" that everything is alright and that the computer can be used, then it gets the hardware parts ready.' 'Depending on the computer you are using, when it comes up, it may directly display the desktop or it may ask you to log in. Because there are so many scenarios, we cannot review all of them. If you are using Microsoft Windows 95, 98, Millennium, or XP, the desktop may display once the computer is ready. Some installations of Windows 98 may first display a logon window to you, you can just click OK and you will be fine. Again, there are too many scenarios, we cannot review all of them.' 'From now on, we will consider that you are able to start your computer just fine.' VISIT WIKI FAMOUS SOCIAL NETWORK Category:Browse